


Fly Me to the Moon

by 1ardentadmirer



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Karaoke, M/M, everyone sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ardentadmirer/pseuds/1ardentadmirer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's karaoke night on the Enterprise, and the crew, especially Leonard H. McCoy, is in for big surprise.</p><p>McCoy has a stunned look as he faces Kirk. “You sing?” “I’ve got talents you’ve never seen,” Kirk replies, giving him a wide grin and a wink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Chris Pine's appearance on the Jimmy Kimmel show (http://youtu.be/pb6b9nNSfRI?t=2m24s). This is the first fanfic I've ever written.

About a year into the Enterprise’s five-year mission, when the exhilaration of being on Starfleet’s flagship had worn off and the novelty of exploring strange new worlds had waned a little, Yeoman Janice Rand broaches an idea with Captain James T. Kirk at the end of one of their daily meetings. 

“Captain, it’s been a while since our last shore leave, and I think the crew needs a morale booster,” she begins. 

“What did you have in mind, Yeoman?,” he asks.

“I thought it might be fun for everyone if we have a karaoke night. You know, loosen up folks a little, have some fun singing.” She continues, “And I think it would be beneficial if the senior staff show up.”

Kirk isn’t sure how it would be helpful if he and the other senior staff join in, but he’s willing to do anything for his crew. “Sure,” he agrees. “Take care of the preparations. Just let me know when, and we’ll be there.”

Two weeks later, the ship is abuzz with anticipation for that evening’s karaoke event. While having dinner with Doctor McCoy in the mess hall, Kirk could feel the crew’s excitement. 

“Bones, I think people are really looking forward to karaoke tonight,” he pronounces.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jim,” McCoy gruffly responds, with his left eyebrow arched. “I don’t see how anybody can look forward to an evening of lousy singing.”

“No, look at them,” Kirk says, his right hand making a sweeping motion. “They’re not just going through the motions. They’re stopping each other and having conversations. And they have brighter smiles.”  
“If you say so, Jim,” McCoy replies, unwilling to admit that there does seem to be a lighter atmosphere in the hall.

After dinner, when they separate ways to go to their respective quarters, Kirk cheerily calls out, “I’ll see you in 30 minutes, Bones!” McCoy just grumbles in response.

Kirk freshens up and changes when he gets to his quarters. Wanting to look casual but not too casual (since he is still the captain, after all), he leaves on the black uniform pants and boots, but replaces his command gold shirt with a soft brown, crewneck sweater. He swings by McCoy’s quarters on the way to the rec room. As is his wont, he lets himself in.

“Bones, are you ready to go?” he yells.

“Be there in a minute,” McCoy yells back from the bathroom.

When McCoy comes out, he is wearing black jeans and a tucked-in white dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows and the top few buttons unbuttoned. He is about to grab his light jacket when he catches a glimpse of Kirk sitting on his couch.

“What is that?,” he sputters.

“What is what?,” Kirk answers confusedly. 

“You’re wearing glasses,” he points out.

Kirk smiles. He had taken off his contacts and put on his big, black-rimmed glasses. He thought it would make him look more informal. “You’ve seen me wear these, Bones.”

“I haven’t seen you wear them in a very long time,” McCoy retorts.

Kirk actually knows that he looks more attractive when he wears his glasses. Well, at least to some people. During their academy years, whenever McCoy had seen him wear glasses, he would catch him stealing glances at him. And tonight, he wants him to pay attention to him.

“You ready?,” Kirk asks again as he gets off the couch and heads to the door.

“Yeah,” McCoy says as he puts on his jacket.

McCoy looks stealthily at Kirk as they make their way to the rec room. He is looking a little tan. He wonders how he could possibly be tan in this tin can. He shrugs and thinks that maybe it’s the lingering effect from their shore leave on Risa. His golden hair is a little tousled and stands out against the slight tan and his brown sweater. He has grown a bit of a beard that is flecked with grey hairs, making him look more distinguished and belying his young years. But when he smiles, his face lights up and he can’t help but see just how young he is. And those glasses.... McCoy shudders. He always thought Kirk was a good-looking man – who doesn’t? – but when he wears those glasses, it makes him want to grab him and do things to him. Before his thoughts could go any further, they have arrived at the rec room.

The room is quite full, with some folks milling around while others are seated at tables. Someone’s on stage already, but they couldn’t quite make out who it is. Lieutenant Uhura motions at them, and they wend their way over to her table.

“Glad you could make it, guys.” she beams at them. After the Narada incident, the senior crew had really bonded and, though Uhura still gives Kirk her usual sass, they have become friends. “Janice has really outdone herself. Drinks are over there,” she waves at the bar that had been brought in for the occasion.

“Can I get you something, Nyota?” McCoy asks. “Bourbon okay with you, Jim?”

“Another glass of Cabernet Sauvignon would be great!,” Uhura replies. Kirk nods.

As McCoy goes off to get their drinks, Uhura leans in and whispers, “Are you ready?”

“Ready as can be, though I’m feeling a bit nervous about this,” Kirk whispers back.

“You’ll be fine,” she reassures him. “And you look great. Nice touch on the glasses. The good doctor can’t seem to stop looking at you.” Kirk glances over at the direction of the bar and sees McCoy suddenly looking away from them.

As McCoy makes his way back to the table, Spock is called to the stage. Uhura just laughs as she sees Kirk’s shocked look and McCoy’s raised eyebrows. “I have my ways,” she says, her ponytail swinging as turns her attention to the stage. 

Spock sings a Vulcan ballad. His voice is mellifluous, to Kirk’s and McCoy’s surprise, and the song is quite soothing. Uhura smiles at Spock throughout the performance. When Spock finishes singing, the crew gives him a big round of applause, and Kirk actually gives him a wolf-whistle. When Spock gets to their table, Uhura gives him a big smile and Kirk congratulates him. But before Kirk could finish praising Spock, Rand goes onstage and grabs their attention.

“Thank you to First Officer Spock for that wonderful song. And if that’s not enough of a surprise for you, we have another one coming up. Please welcome to the stage our very own Captain Kirk!” The crowd turns to the captain’s table and claps loudly.

McCoy has a stunned look as he faces Kirk. “You sing?”

“I’ve got talents you’ve never seen,” Kirk replies, giving him a wide grin and a wink.

When Kirk gets to the stage, he introduces his song while Rand tells the engineer his song choice. “Tonight, I’m going to sing for you a 20th century Terran standard. It was made popular by a singer nicknamed Ol’ Blue Eyes.” The audience claps again as the jazzy strains of the drum begins. Kirk brings up the microphone close to his lips and begins to croon:

Fly me to the moon  
And let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars

In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, darling kiss me

Kirk’s voice drops and takes on a gravelly quality as he sings. McCoy is in complete shock – his jaw drops as he stares at his best friend. He had no idea Kirk could sing, much less that he could sing so well. Apparently, he isn’t the only one who is surprised as the crew claps and makes appreciative noises. As the captain continues to sing the second verse of the song, Uhura glances at the doctor and smirks when she sees his unblinking expression.

When the songs hits an instrumental part, Kirk pushes his glasses up, goes down the stage, and begins to walk back to their table. McCoy, slightly over his initial shock, still can’t take his eyes off of him. He notes the easy grace and the purposeful walk. He sees how the lighting makes his hair look even more golden. Then he realizes that the bright blue eyes are staring intently at him as he walks over.

As Kirk is almost at the table, he brings the mic up again and finishes the song. With his gaze still squarely on McCoy, he sings:

Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing forever more

While McCoy may have missed the lyrics to the first part of the song while he was busy processing the fact that his best friend could sing, he could not avoid hearing the lyrics this time. And, as the words sink in and the fact that Kirk appears to be singing to him directly, he blushes. When Kirk bends down, takes his hand, he is left with no doubt whatsoever. He sees the sincere admission in Kirk’s eyes as he continues:

You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you

The crew erupts—standing on their feet, clapping thunderously, even hooting and hollering—when Kirk finishes, not only because he pleasantly surprises them with his voice, but also because he has included them in this intimate moment between him and the doctor. When Kirk finally eyes finally breaks contact with McCoy’s and he notices the commotion around him, he lets go of McCoy’s hand and stands up. He rubs his hand behind his neck as he grins sheepishly. He walks back to the stage to give the mic back to Rand. This allows the attention to quiet down before he goes back to the table.

Uhura is called up next, and she squeezes McCoy’s shoulder as she gets up. As she passes by Kirk, she mouths, “You were great.” When Kirk sits down, his hands are clammy and he couldn’t look at McCoy, even though he could feel his eyes boring into him.

“Jim,” McCoy finally says. 

Kirk looks up, as his heart beats rapidly, and he sees McCoy’s questioning gaze. “Bones, I – ,” he begins hesitatingly.

McCoy’s expression softens as he sees the gamut of emotions displayed openly on Kirk’s face—from insecurity and apprehension to hopefulness and certitude. Beneath it all, he could see the obvious love and devotion shining from those blue eyes. His initial embarrassment at Kirk’s public display quickly fades, and he allows his own fervent feelings to show. Kirk does not need to say anything else as he sees his own feelings reflected in McCoy’s hazel eyes. McCoy grabs his hands and smiles at him tenderly. As Uhura sings “La Vie en Rose” in the background, they stay like that for a while, eyes only for each other and oblivious to the world around them.

**Author's Note:**

> After I first saw the video, I happened to read another fic where Jim wears glasses, and it went from me imagining what if Chris had been wearing glasses to what if Jim was wearing glasses and singing the song to Bones, and this is how he first admits his feelings. Thanks to torchwood1701 for always encouraging me to write, and now I finally have! Thanks to my very own Jim for giving her suggestions about the ending. Comments appreciated. Please be gentle. :)


End file.
